Catherine the Spellcaster
Catherine the Spellcaster (キャサリン魔法使いKyasarin mahōtsukai ) is a main, playable character in the Theory series. She is a spellcaster who casts magical spells. She is sometimes goofy but is normally strong-willed like Sophie the Otter. She is portrayed by (Alvinluvr30) herself. When angry, her spells may accidentally blow up the person who provoked her like a giant Thanksgiving day parade float. She is a playable character in all the games. She is default in the original, but is kidnapped by Sharpay Finster in the sequel and by Adrian Megnet in International. Alvinluvr30 A user named Alvinluvr30 (born May 6, 1989) (age 30) is a user in the Supernanny Fanon Wiki. She joined the wiki in April 2012, when she was 22. Appearance She has short red hair and hazel eyes. She also wears glasses. She wears lavender and white striped stockings, magenta gloves, black shoes with silver buckles, a light purple dress, a purple witch's hat, and a short purple cape. At times, she is seen without a hat. Family tree *Mother - Unknown (deceased) *Father - Unknown (deceased) *Adoptive Son - Biography Catherine's parents were killed by an evil wizard when she was only a baby. Her mother and father were a witch and wizard. Catherine didn't fit in well with other kids, as she was bullied. She had no idea that she was a witch growing up as she was sent to live at an orphanage. She had kept a diary and wrote thoughts, her fears, and her own deep dreams and desires, along with hopes of becoming adopted by a loving family who would love her. Discovering Her Magical Powers One day on a trip to the zoo along with the other orphans, shortly after turning eight, Catherine was talking to a python and discovered the glass disappeared. She did not know what had happened or how it happened. Soon, she was adopted by a half-human/half-snake hybrid called a naga. She was taken to live with him in his treetops, and he was a very powerful, Noble and wise hybrid Wizard just like her parents. Meeting Sophie the Otter and the Gang Shortly after discovering that she was a witch, Catherine decided to find out more about her parents' past. She wanted to know who the Evil Wizard was who killed them, and how she got her mysterious magic powers. Spells Spell ingredients are required in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. This rule has been removed in the Theory 2, enemies will drop jewels, but in Supernanny: The Theory 8, this rule returned. Enemies will still drop jewels, and players will still get EXP, and ores, with over 500 spell recipes. *Mermaid Catherine: Transforms her into her mermaid self when she obtains enough necessary items for her spell (ie: necklace, bracelet, ring, or an earring) and chants the spell. In this form, she can swim faster and gains the ability to attack enemies underwater via blowing bubbles. *Wind Spells *Mashup Spell *Lumos: Light from the tip of the wand illuminates *Lumos Maximus: Brightens up dark rooms *Healing Spell: Her spell recovers about 25% of HP damage *Teleportation Spell: Allows her to teleport through walls. *Phoenix Protection Spell *Stupefy *Accio *Expecto Patronus *Wingardium Leviosa *Petrificus Totalus *Crucio *Expelliarmus *Alohomora: Unlocks doors Abilities Creature Summon Aparate Potions Teleport Cyclone Spell Gust of Wind Parseltongue Hurricane Summon Transformations Mermaid Ninja Eagle Witch Costumes Warrior Tunic Sorceress's Gown Wizard's Robe Witch's Hat (black) Quidditch Outfit Hogwarts Outfit Wizard Outfit Items Spellbook Magic Wand Crystal Ball Magic Cauldron Candles Chalice Herbs Flying Broomstick Tarot Cards Charm Time Turner Dream Catcher Pentagram Athame Spell Item Helper Scepter Polyjuice Potion Magic Potion Elixir In Todaro Warehouse Blast She does not appear in v1.0.0 of Todaro Warehouse Blast, however, she was mentioned there. In Brooklyn, the Todaro siblings, Jennifer, Ocay, Enes Logli, and James were all making fun of suspicious, strange, and terrible character images across shows that have to do with the Terrific 10. Jennifer: "Look at Catherine the Spellcaster!" Stacie: "Does she look like she was born in the '80s? (bleep) no!" laughs Enes Logli: "Catherine is a four-eyes!" Pietro: "The other picture, is that Catherine? (bleep) no! It's Catherine's dead mother!" Image Gallery Image.jpg|Chibi form Adult_Catherine_t._Spellcaster.jpg|Adult Catherine the Spell caster Names in different languages Other information Gallery interests she loves magic spells, stories about witches and wizards likes *Harry Potter *casting magic spells *Defense Against the Dark Arts *playing Quidditch *adventures *reading tarot cards *Putting on puppet shows dislikes *When her magic spells don't go right *Donald Trump *boredom *getting kidnapped *Joshua Juritin *PETA (she even put on a puppet show to mock Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel and make everyone laugh at her, calling her a big crybaby as she remembers her throwing a temper tantrum at a Pokémon party) *The mysterious evil wizard who killed her parents *Todaro family *thunderstorms *People who consider her deceased parents "freaks" personality She is a goofy and silly girl. She does not remember much about her parents as they were killed by an evil dark wizard when she was only a baby. However, she sometimes gets angry at times trivia reception Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Hostages Category:Main Characters Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 1989 Category:Intelligent Characters